Mokuba no Chiyokoretto
by The SkyWolves
Summary: This is what happens when Mokuba is on a chocolate high.


Ooooooooooooooooooo-kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. This was given to me by an a demon in the form of a craving.  
  
Chiyokoretto No Mokuba  
  
Read this fic or Chiyokoretto No Mokuba will make Mokuba do VERY BAD THINGS!!!  
  
Meta: eee... One wouldn't tell if you guys got the language right or wrong at first. It's supposed to be Mokuba no Chiyokoretto (it looks better when written in Japanese, trust me) or Mokuba's Chocolate. You titled it Chocolate's Mokuba  
"'Nii-chan! 'Nii-chan! 'Nii-chan!" Kaiba Mokuba hollered in his big brother's ear as Seto tried to keep sleeping. "'Nii-chan! Wakey-wakey!"  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm up, I'M UP! What do you want, Mokuba? You know, I was up late last night going over revenues. I don't really like being woken at-" he rolled over in bed and focused his eyes on the glaring red numbers on the clock, "-FOUR A.M.?"  
  
"Gomen nasai, 'Nii-chan! But I wanna get ice cream!"  
  
Kaiba Seto groaned, and rubbed his neck. "Kid, don't we have some in the-"  
  
"Nope! Ate it all!"  
  
"What? But I could swear we got some Sunday!"  
  
"We did, 'Nii-chan! But I ate it all already! Matter of fact, all today!"  
  
"WHAT? You had seventeen gallons of ice cream in a four-hour time span?"  
  
"More like two. I was watching TV, and then I was on a chat room."  
  
"What the heck were you doing on a chat room?"  
  
"Getting hungry. Someone was talking about jerky, so I looked for jerky, but I couldn't find anything, so I looked for some fruit, and then I looked to see if we had any frozen fruit, and then I saw the ice cream! So Seto, ONEGAI can we go get some ice cream? Triple-fudge? Death by chocolate?"  
  
"Kamisama, Mokuba! You're gonna give ME my death, by chocolate! Lay off on the sweets, kid!"  
  
"But why, Seto?"  
  
"Because my business is a headache enough. I don't need any more sleep deprivation. Now go to bed, or go somewhere where I don't have to hear you." And with this, the elder Kaiba brother rolled over and began to snore.  
  
Mokuba was angry. Yes, angry with his big brother. Seto wasn't going to get him ice cream! And Seto was rich! Ice cream didn't cost very much! Oooh, neither did candy bars! Candycandycandy! Ooooooh, that just made Mokuba even more mad! Seto was being mean! Why did he tell Mokuba to "lay off on the sweets?" Ooooooooooooh, Seto was MEAN!  
  
So Mokuba decided to do something about it. Yepyepyepyep! Hmmmm, where did Seto keep his wallet? Oh, yeah! With his deck! Oooops. Mokuba, in his sugar-high state, grabbed the DECK! Whoopsie-daisy! Bad Mokuba! He ran out of the mansion- you know you're not supposed to be out this late, Mokuba!- and down the street.  
  
"Candy! NOW!" he demanded of the cashier, throwing Seto's "wallet" on the counter. The pimply adolescent blinked, and grinned, seeing the Blue-Eyes.  
  
"You bet, Kid! Lots of candy for THIS!" And he shoved the hyper kid away, stashing the cards in his pocket. "Knock yourself out!" What the cashier didn't know was that his manager had walked right in, and saw his employee encourage some little punk to steal all of the candy.  
  
"HEY! Yukuharo! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" The youth emptied his pockets, now hyper with greed, and giggling shoved the cards in his boss' face.  
  
"Check it out, Shibokari-san! Blue Eyes White Dragon!" The manager, however, had absolutely NO idea what this baka was rambling about- he didn't know a thing about Duel Monsters- so he just shouted at him.  
  
"Baka no baka! You're fired!" And the now unemployed baka trudged out of the store. "Now, kid, get out of here! Go to your mom!" This yelling only made matters worse.  
  
"You're even more mean than Seto! I can't go to my mom! And don't be mean! Or my 'Nii-chan will come and kick your butt!"  
  
"And who's your 'Nii-chan?"  
  
"I AM, and you'd better step away from my brother if you value your LIFE!" It was Seto! Mokuba ran to him, and began crying- candy withdrawal made him cranky and sad.  
  
"'Nii-chan! I MISSED YOU!"  
  
"Glad to hear it! Now, Mokuba, did you mistake my cards for my wallet AGAIN?" Mokuba nodded, and wiped his nose. "Ugh. Guess I've gotta get more people fired. Wanna come, Kid?"  
  
"You bet, Seto! I love seeing you kick people's careers' butts! YAAAAY!"  
  
"Kid, that's it! I am putting you on a strict "NO CHOCOLATE" rule!"  
  
"You know you're just as bad with it, 'Nii-chan! Half of the people you've fired was because of chocolate for some bizzare reason or another!"  
  
"Shut up about that! Let's just go get my cards back!" And the two brothers walked off to resolve the destruction.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Did you guess who- or what, rather- Chiyokoretto no Mokuba is? Chocolate! Mokuba's chocolate! REVIEW, PEOPLE! And tell me if you want a "sugar high" series! 


End file.
